


DRABBLE: You ARE short, mate! (Rupert/Dan)

by madam_minnie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie





	DRABBLE: You ARE short, mate! (Rupert/Dan)

**DRABBLE:** [You ARE short, mate!](http://www.wolfmoonslash.com/efiction/viewstory.php?sid=343&chapter=1) (Rupert/Dan)  
 **PAIRING:** Rupert/Dan  
 **RATING:** PG-13 (for implied slash)  
 **WORD COUNT:** 196 words  
 **A/N:** Written in celebration of reaching 10,000 members at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/)

**News Reel**   
_Brought to you by Madam Minnie, your roving reporter..._

"You ARE short, mate!" Rupert said as the pair left the National Movie Awards stage. The redhead stepped around the raven-haired Harry Potter star to talk with Bonnie Wright and Evanna Lynch.

After shaking hands with several actors backstage and making his way toward Helen Mirren for several photos, the 5-foot, 5-inch actor was seen sending a text message as the Harry Potter cast was being called for the photo junket.

> To: Rup  
> Short means very little when you're horizontal.

The group gathered for photos and while Dan found himself the shortest among the group, the smiles were big for the press. Mid-photo, Rupert Grint excused himself as he seemed to receive a call and said it was too important not to take. The group chatted as the youngest of the Weasley boys stepped behind a curtain to speak privately then returned with a rather smug expression on his face.

> To: Dan  
> Means even less when you have your legs wrapped around my waist.

The flash of the cameras followed the group as they disbanded, sans a tall redhead and the star of the Potter saga. Both mentioned they had a pressing engagement.


End file.
